Brand New Girl
by socksE-B4ev
Summary: New Girls come to Forks High, with tricks up their sleeves,one falls for Bella and gets what she came for,well some of it. Bella's still there, some of her. More interesting then it sounds.R&R Better Summary inside. Not a same gender love story, mostly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Socks here with another story. I was just laying in bed and this popped in my head and I wrote down the whole plot. So this story is ready. But only if you guys want it to continue. It sounds like a few other stories but it's completely different. Also Don't forget it's only the first Ch so it won't be that interesting yet, but give it time, PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I would if I could, but I can't so I don't own Twilight or New Moon.

* * *

**

Ch.1: Leslie

* * *

They filed in the cafeteria one by one. The Cullens and Bella sat there in awe and watched them. Six gorgeous females. Some look related, some don't. One of the blonds looked Bella straight in the eye and gave her a seductive smile and wink. No one took their eyes off them. The cafeteria sat in silence. When all the new girls where seated and started talking among themselves, the cafeteria burst into gossip.

If only Bella and the Cullens knew what was ahead. If only they knew that these new girls would change their lives forever. If only they knew the girls would turn Bella against them.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

One of the blonds stood and started walking towards our table.

"Hi, can I sit here?" She gestured to an empty chair across from me. I looked at Edward he had a poker face on and said nothing. Alice nodded and the girl sat down. She had long straight blond hair, a round chin, and model cheekbones. She was……..gorgeous.

"Hi, I'm Leslie." She said with a smile, Edward seemed to relax, he must have read her mind or Alice told him nothing bad would happen.

I decided to speak this time, "Hi I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend Edward and his sister Alice." Edward nodded and Alice waved.

"You guys are much friendlier than everyone said. They say you all keep to yourselves. That you all think you're higher than everyone else." She eyed us suspiciously.

"If they told you that how come you came over here still?" I asked. She smiled.

"I figured people were just making up bull. So I wanted to find out for myself. You seem nice to me. And my sister is getting on my nerves, too." She looked over her shoulder at the table that held the other girls. "She's the other blond." We looked over and her sister seemed to feel our gaze and turned around and stared right back at us. She was gorgeous, too. They must be twins, except Leslie's hair is shorter and darker.

"What's her name?" Alice asked still looking over at the table.

"Harmony." Leslie answered, spitting out the name.

"Hmm." Alice started, "So what classes do you have?"

Leslie had two classes with me and Edward, and three with Alice. Soon the bell rang and we went off to our classes. Leslie's sister and her friends avoided us, but gave us glares. We ignored it.

Edward warmed up to Leslie soon and I admit I started getting a bit jealous, but Edward would put his arm around me or hold my hand and that feeling would go away. Soon the day was over and we went our separate ways with a goodbye and see you tomorrow.

I like Leslie. She's different, there's something about her I just can't put my finger on.

**

* * *

**

**So? Let me know if you want to give it a chance. I'll try to update by friday, if I get enough reviews saying so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next Ch.! It's the climax, sorta. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Blah blah blah. You know the drill.

* * *

**

**Ch.2: Changes

* * *

**

The next few days Leslie hung out with us, and her sister continued to stare at me. No one noticed but me. Weird.

In 6th hour, the teacher said we had a new student who changed classes.

"This is….?" The teacher started.

"Harmony Noland." She answered.

"Harmony." The teacher repeated. Everyone looked at her in awe. She was almost as gorgeous as the Cullens. "You can take a seat right next to Bella." The teacher pointed to the empty seat next to me. This is the only class I have without Edward or Alice.

Harmony walked to the seat and sat down. "Hi, Bella." She said with a wink.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Edward's lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend." She looked me up and down once, before turning her attention to the teacher who was starting class. I turned away from her and used my hair as a shield, so she couldn't see me.

Every once in awhile I could feel her gaze but I ignored it.

Finally the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and walked out of the room as fast as I could with out tripping. "Bella," I heard Harmony call from behind me, "Watch my sister, she's not that trust worthy, I'd hate for anything to happen to you." She said placing her hand on m cheek than walking off. Her touch reminded me of Edward's except it was warmer and softer.

I walked off to my locker and waited for Edward. Finally he came but not alone. Leslie seems to hang out with him a lot more than she hangs out with me and Alice.

Edward wouldn't do that. I thought to myself, but in the pit of my stomach I had a bad feeling about that thought.

"Hey Bella," Leslie said waving to me. I thought over what Harmony said. "Bella?" Leslie asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"You ok?" Edward asked placing an arm around my waist. I nodded.

"Let's go to class then." We headed to 7th hour the last class of the day. I mentally praised God.

All hour Leslie and Edward talked about music and cars. Stuff I didn't know much about. I ignored them both.

Soon the bell rang and I was out without a word to anybody.

"Bella, come on I don't see why you're mad." I just kept walking away from him but he kept up easily.

"Bella."

"Bye Edward." Luckily I drove my truck. I threw my books in the seat and got in and sped off, well I drove off faster than usual.

**Later that Night.**

After Charlie and I finished our dinner and I washed the plates. I went upstairs to do my homework. When I got to my room Edward was there with a sad look on his face.

"Bella," He started standing and walking over to me to engulf my in a hug. "I'm sorry, ok. We were just talking, there's nothing wrong with that."

"You're right, I overreacted. I'm sorry." He gave me that crooked smile and planted a passionate kiss on me. I would have collapsed had he not been holding me.

"Wow," I said when he pulled away.

"You should do your homework, now." I nodded and got straight to it.

That night was like any other. I had my human moment and then went to bed with Edward holding me.

Everything was perfect again.

The next morning Edward wasn't there. I figured it was probably going to be a sunny day so he wouldn't be at school. I sighed and got out of bed to get ready for school. Only noticing that it was storming badly out side. Didn't look like there'd be any sun at all. I shrugged it off and went on with my morning.

Once I was at school, I saw Edward's Volvo. "Hmm," I wondered. I walked into the school to the cafeteria and saw that Edward was sitting there with Leslie. If I was a cartoon steam would be shooting out of my ears. I walked over to the table and sat across from Edward since Leslie was sitting in my spot.

"Morning, Bella," Edward said cautiously.

"Where were you?" I asked angrily.

Edward raised his perfect eyebrows to say 'Don't say anything about this morning, since he probably didn't want people to know he sleeps at my house every night.

"I had to do something." He said looking away from my glare.

Leslie looked away from me too. She was on my last nerve.

The bell rang for school to start and I stormed out of the cafeteria to my first class. I ignored Edward again until 5th hour when I decided to go talk to him. Maybe I was overreacting again. I walked off to his locker and when I turned the corner I saw the only thing that could actually cause me to die right then and there. From what would I die from? A broken heart.

There against the lockers Leslie had her body up against Edwards and her lips on his.

She was doing all the work; Edward seemed shocked but didn't do anything. Finally she pulled away and smiled. Edward still had that shocked look on his face but again did nothing.

I walked off to the bathroom and went into the big handicap stall and cried my eyes out.

I was in there for about ten minutes when a voice called my name. I couldn't tell who it was. It sounded like Leslie but was deeper. "Bella, it's me Harmony. Open the door." She was standing outside of the stall door. I crawled over to it and unlocked it. She came in and locked it and sat next to me.

"One of my friends said they saw Leslie kissing your boyfriend. I told you to watch her. She makes me so mad. She always thinks about herself before anyone else. If you want to kill her I'll help." I looked at her and laughed. "What, I will."

"Why are you here?" I asked my voice breaking in twice.

"There's something about you Isabella Swan, which I find very attractive. I don't know what it is." I looked at her then looked away blushing. "Edward doesn't deserve you. I probably don't either. But I ant a chance." She turned me so I was facing her and kissed me. Kissed...me. I was taken back. It was a deep kiss and long. Finally she pulled back and left. I was dazed.

"Wow." I felt much better. I got up and went on with my day in a haze. With a smile on my face, I didn't notice anyone around me. I just smiled at anyone who talked to me. There mouths moved but I heard nothing. Finally the day was over and I went to my truck. "Bella, we need to talk." I heard Edward say behind me. I could still feel the smile on my lips. I turned and smirked at him.

"It's ok, Edward. I understand. You and Leslie kissed." He seemed taken back by how calm I was.

"Bella-"

"Really, it's fine. Go be with her. Have a nice life for eternity." I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek and walked back to my truck and left.

As soon as I stepped foot in the house I broke down realizing everything that had happened. Edward kissed another girl. Another girl kissed me. I dumped the love of my life.

I ran up to my room tripping but getting back up and collapsing on my bed crying more tears again. I must have drifted off to sleep because Charlie was shaking me asking if I was ok.

I was about to tell him I was fine but I realized I felt like sht. My head hurt, my _whole_ body hurt and I was sweating like crazy. It was enough to make you want to cry.

"Bella?"

"I'm…fine. I'm just tired, let me sleep it off." He nodded and left the room looking over his shoulder once.

I laid there and let tears roll out of my eyes from the pain.

* * *

**Uh-oh, what's up with Bella? And hat about Edward?**

**Review and I may try to update tonight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys think way too much, lol. Your reviews crack me up. Anyway, this Ch was a bit hard to write, cause it was kinda sad. Read!!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and New Moon are not mine. Blah Blah Blah.**

* * *

**Ch.3: Brand New Girl**

* * *

The next day I still felt like sht still. So I stayed home from school. Charlie offered to stay with me but I told him I'd be fin and he should go to work. The whole the day I mostly slept. I dreamt mostly about Harmony and shopping and boys. It was freaky. I think I was going delusional.

Around three Edward came through my window. I didn't really notice him until he was right in my face. "Bella?"

"Hmm," I moaned, "Whatja wan'?" I asked still half asleep.

"We need to talk. What was with you yesterday?" I sat up and he sat next to me. My headache was gone but my body still hurt.

"Yesterday I realized from a truthful friend that we can't be together."

"Why?" He asked, staring at me disbelieving.

"Because you'll never change me. And you kissed Leslie."

"She kissed me."

"Hey," I held up my two hands in the air, "It takes two to tangle." I laughed at my own joke.

"How much medicine have you had?" Edward stared at me like I had grown two horns out the top of my head. I laughed at his expression.

"Listen Bella, yes we…..kissed, but it meant nothing. I love you and I could never do that to you." He said looking at the ground.

"Then why didn't you push her off?" I looked at him waiting for his reply.

He took an unnecessary breath, "I-I…something was stopping me from pushing her away. It was an innocent kiss. Do you really think I would try to hurt you like that?" He said with a sad tone.

"You've hurt me before."

"Bella, don't." He stood and walked to the window and watched the clouds move across the sky.

"Harmony kissed me." I said as if it was the best thing ever.

"What?!" Edward yelled.

"I bet it was better than yours." I laughed at that.

"Bella, what's going on with you?" He said walking back over to me and kneeling in front of me.

"I'm a new Bella. Not your little pathetic Bella." I retorted.

"You were never pathetic. And I loved you just the way you were." He grabbed my hands and kissed them both.

"I'm not that way anymore so you can stop loving me."

"Never."

"I've stopped loving you." I admitted. I knew deep down that was a lie but I just said it for some reason that's unknown.

"What?" He asked, I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I don't want you to pretend to be happy with me. You need someone who can walk without tripping over their own two feet."

"Bella, no. I could ever."

"You'll have to, you don't get a say in this sorry. Please leave." I pulled my hands out of his grip. He stood and walked to the window. Broken, I could see it in his eyes. I kept a smug smile on my lips.

"No matter what Bella, I'll always love you."

"Bye, Edward." I whispered looking straight ahead of me and not at him. I heard the window close and I knew he was gone. I laid back, holding the tears in, and soon drifted off to sleep. I slept for the rest of the day.

The next morning, I was up and ready for the day. I got my toiletries and dashed to the bathroom without falling, did what I usually do then I decided to curl hair. I wasn't very good at it but it looked decent when I was done. I realized I had a few curves. _Maybe that's why my body was hurting, I was growing. _I thought, then shrugged it off I ran to my closet and found a nice knee length jean skirt, I put it on and rolled the top of it and made it shorter than it should be, up to my mid thigh. I found a cute short with a low neck line, that Alice had bought me. I put it on. I looked in the mirror in the bathroom. I looked hot!

I grabbed my books then I went downstairs, grabbed a breakfast bar, and went off to school.

Once I made it to school I stepped out of my truck and saw Harmony and her friends I walked over to them getting looks from guy and girls as I walked by. I waved at the guys and said good morning. I even winked at some. I was feeling extremely daring today.

"Hey Bella." Harmony said surprised, checking me out. "You look hot." The other girls nodded except one. She was kind of chunky, had red hair, but none the less she was pretty like the rest. She rolled her eyes and walked off. We stared after her then forgot her and started to talk about boys and sex and shopping. I wasn't sure what was coming out of my mouth. It seemed natural, talking about this stuff, evwen though I had nothing to add to the conversation about sex.

Then the bell rang and we went off to our classes. We would see each other at lunch.

As I walked I got more stairs, I blew kisses to some which threw them off and winked at the teacher when I walked in the classroom.

I was a brand new girl.

**

* * *

Review and I'll update tomorra!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next Ch like I promised.**

**Guys and Gals, listen to me, Bella will not turn into a lesbian so calm down, she'll be curious, but please don't let that stop you from reading this. And also, Leslie isn't a bad person, I didn't make her to be hated , unless you want to hate her than go ahead. But she's actually a nice person and a unknowing trouble maker, but she doesn't mean to. So keep reading!!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and New Moon are not mine. Blah Blah Blah, you know the drill.

* * *

Ch. 4: Ending it**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Where is she?" I had been thinking this question over and over, but Edward had yelled at me to stop, so I resulted to saying it out loud.

4th hour one of the two classes we have with Bella together without Leslie. I really needed to talk to her.

"Come on." Only a few minutes where left before class started and I would have to wait until after class.

"Shut up Alice." Edward said calmly for the umpteenth time. I sighed in surrender.

I leaned back in my chair and waited. All of the sudden heads snapped up and you good hear comments of _"she's hot" "what did she do to herself, I like it" "Get me some of that". _I turned to look at Edward before looking to see what the commotion was about; his jaw was dropped and is gaze was hooked to the figure in the front of the room. I turned and saw it was Bella. She looked…..different…hot even.

_I knew she could dress herself proper._ I heard Edward growl at me, I ignored it and focused on Bella. She smiled and winked at guys, causing Edward to growl at them, making her way to her seat next to Edward.

When she got there she just stood there and looked at Edward then shrugged it off and sat down. The whole hour I was at a loss for words and she completely ignored Edward. She's taking this too far. Edward just sat there and gawked at her. He was heartbroken, it was easy to see.

**Edward's POV**

My Bella dressed like that. No not my Bella, something's happened to her. Something had to. Maybe she just snapped or she's possessed. Or this is how she really was, just never showed it. She wouldn't look at me. It seemed like ages I was sitting there by my love until the bell rang. It actually startled me.

Bella stood grabbing her stuff and walking off without a single glance at me. Alice took off after her. I couldn't bring myself to move. _Had I actually lost my Bella?_ _Did I screw up that badly?_

**Alice's POV**

"Bella." I yelled, she stopped in her tracks and turned.

"What?" She snapped at me. I was hurt; she was so upset over something so stupid and was taking it out on me.

"Bella, listen you're making something so small into something so big. Why?" I walked towards her but not to close. I noticed her eyes where a bright brown. Not there usually color.

"I don't care about that anymore. I told him that. I'm over it." She said like this was nothing.

"Then why are you still ignoring him?"

"Bella!" Harmony was down the hall, she motioned for Bella to come. Bella held up a finger signaling she'd be right there.

"I'm not talking to him because I don't feel like it. And right now I don't feel like talking to you." She poked my shoulder. She had an attitude and I didn't like it very much.

Leslie came up and Bella gave her a death glare. Leslie looked away looking sad. "Bella, listen this is my fault. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I didn't mean to just kiss him. It was an impulse. I apologized to him. And now I want to apologize to you." She sounded sincere. I knew she was telling the truth I didn't need Edward's power to tell that.

"Save it whore, I don't want it." Bella laughed. Leslie was hurt by those words.

"Bella." I said warningly. She snorted at me and turned to walk away.

"Bella, please," I said grabbing her arm and turning her to me. She ripped her arm out of my grasp.

"Don't touch me please, let's end this now. It's over. Later." She turned and walked over to her new friends and they looked back at me and Leslie and began to laugh, walking off.

A tear rolled down Leslie's cheek. "I really didn't mean to mess anything up. I swear, Alice you must believe me."

"I believe you." I told her placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I do to." Said a girl walking over to us, she was a bit chunky and had red hair, but was pretty like the rest.

Leslie smiled and hugged the girl. "Oh, Alice this is my best friend, Elsie."

I smiled and waved at her. "Those girls, they're bad news. They can change anyone's personality by just being around them. They're such btches. I hate them." She said it with so much hatred in her voice.

I saw Edward finally walk out of the classroom, his eyes where pitch black. He must have heard the conversation. He gave me a look then Leslie, she smiled at him but it was a shy smile and he returned it then walked off to his next class, which he also shared with Bella.

I need to help make this right. I need to help Edward _and_ Bella.

* * *

**I like writing from Alice's POV it's fun, anyway that was hard to write about Edward being sad. Makes me sad,lol.**

**Anyway Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Chap. is a bit mature. Contains sexual content, don't worrry no lesbian stuff, ; )**

**Disclaimer nothing mine, blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Ch.5:Shopping!

* * *

**

After school Harmony begged me to go shopping with her, promising to let me pay for my stuff myself. So now, I actually didn't mind going shopping with Harmony and her friends. When it's Alice I can't stand much, mostly because she won't let me pay for anything myself, but with these girls I felt right at home.

"Let's go to Victoria's Secret first." Said one of the girls, named Amber. She was a tall brunette with big boobs. "I need something to surprise Aaron with." She winked at Harmony and Harmony made an annoyed face at her. Harmony had told me Aaron was her ex-boyfriend. She said they where madly in love but he started going behind her back and sleeping with Amber. I don't understand why she still lets Amber hang around.

We walked into Victoria's (shiver) Secret. They had a lot of outfits that looked like they belonged to Hugh Hefner's girls.

"Oh, Bella this would look so cute on you." Said Lindie. She was a stick of a girl. Anorexic almost, but beautiful none the less.

"I don't know. I have no one to where that for." They laughed.

"Silly Bella," Edward use to say that to me all the time, those words gave me heartache, "who says you need someone to wear this." Harmony said.

I shrugged. She rolled her eyes and walked on I followed suit. I saw a lot of dresses that came way above your wait. You definitely have to wear underwear under those, if any at all.

I saw thongs of many colors and some really cute boy cut panties.

"Bella," Amber squeaked you should get this. Blue is so your color." She held up a blue thong with black lace on the edges. I must have made a face because she lowered her hand and said, "You have worn a thong before right?" I giggled nervously, but said nothing.

"Oh, Bella, we have so much to teach you." Harmony said, they all laughed and went on with their browsing.

After 20 minutes I bought two pairs of cute boy cut panties and bras to match, and that thong Amber begged me to buy.

We got hungry and went to the food court. For girls with such figures they ate _a lot_.

I only had a few fries while Lindie gobbled down the rest.

"Harmony?" I turned to see three very cute guys walking towards us.

I heard Harmony groan, "Hi, James."

"Long time no see." He said winking at her.

"Yeah." She said like she would rather be doing other things than talking to him.

One of the taller guys next to James kept staring at me. He had a look in his eyes, it looked like lust.

"You may need that lingerie after all." Lindie whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes; the boy next to James was still staring at me. I actually didn't mind, I liked it a lot. Edward never stared at me like that.

"Let's go some where else. Shall we?" James said in a seductive voice.

Harmony gave him a seductive smile, "Yes let's go to my house. We can have some fun." I almost choked on my soda. What did I get myself into?

After we got done eating we went to Harmony's car and put our stuff in the trunk. I was starting to think about telling her to take me home.

"Harmony-"

"Bella, don't worry. I promise you'll have fun tonight." She winked at me then hopped in the front seat. I sighed and got in the passenger's seat while the other girls got in Margie's car, she wasn't much of a fan of me but she's nicer than Rosalie was.

Soon we got to Harmony's house, which was almost as big as the Cullen's, but definitely not as beautiful. **(Picture on profile)**

We grabbed our bags and took them inside to Harmony's room. I needed to find a way out of this. "What about your parents?"

"Gone." Harmony responded casually. She could tell I was nervous.

"Where?"

"Bella, listen you need to get out there. Explore." She walked over to me, until our faces where inches apart. "Just try. I bet you never made out with a guy before." She laughed slightly, "Don't worry." She brushed her lips against mine. I almost collapsed but luckily my klutziness hadn't caught up to me today.

"They're here." Yelled Margie.

Harmony walked over to the door and opened it but not before fixing her skirt and undoing a few buttons on her shirt.

"Hello." James said, trying to sound seductive, I guess it sounded pathetic to me because I've heard better from Edward. Gah, I need to stop thinking about him.

Harmony just smiled and grabbed him by the shirt and led him to the couch in the living room. She pushed him down and sat on his lap and she was talking to him about something. But it was too quiet for me to hear.

I heard Lindie grunt then turn and storm out of the house, "She had a huge crush on James but he always liked Harmony." Margie explained. She was a redhead with big boobs also and a cute face. She was about my height.

She walked over to one of the boys and grabbed his hand and Amber's. She led them both up stairs. The idea of what they would do sickened me a bit.

I was about to turn and walk home but the boy who was staring at me in the mall came over to me. I realized it was just me and him.

"Let's give them some privacy." I looked over at Harmony to see that she and James where making out. He was roaming her body with his hands, while she roamed his.

James grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. I didn't even object. I let him. This would be interesting. He led me to a room that was probably a guest room. He opened the door and I walked in first. I realized I could hear Margie and Amber in a room a few doors down. Eww.

I didn't have time to say anything because before I knew it he had me in his arms and his lips on mine. I tried to push him away, but he was strong. He was pushing me towards the bed. I fell on to it. I finally pushed him off me so I could at least talk. "I don't even know your name." I said breathlessly.

"Cazz." He crashed his lips to mine again. For some reason I didn't push him off, I gave in. I could feel his hands roaming my chest. He wasn't very experienced but neither was I, but still…..

After a few minutes I felt his hand go _up_ my shirt. That threw me off. I tried to push him off of me again. "Stop." I muttered against his lips. He pulled away.

"Babe, it's ok, I won't hurt you." He proceeded to feel around. I managed to grab his hands and push them off my breast. "Fine." He crashed his lips back to mine again. I was ok with the kissing but everything else was off limits for now.

Again he crossed the line. His hand roamed between my legs, I felt his fingers, they where cold, not vampire cold, but cold enough to make me uncomfortable.

I sighed mentally and again told him to stop. He grabbed my womanhood and squeezed. "Oww, stop!" He got fed up and hit me, I kneed him in the balls and he fell to the floor. I got up and tried to go to the door but he was up fast and grabbed me by the waist and threw me back on the bed. He straddled my waist and pinned my arms above my head and started to kiss my neck. I tried to get him off, but he's way too strong. I screwed up. I really needed Edward now.

Soon he had ripped my shirt and was working on my bra. "Stop!" I screamed again. I closed my eyes not wanting to see him anymore hoping I would possibly pass out or just make time go by faster. Soon he was kissing me all over I cried, and then it stopped. I didn't feel him on me. I sat up and opened my eyes to see Harmony standing over him on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you where doing?" She spat at him. He stood and threw a punch, she grabbed it and twisted his arm back behind his back, and he cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

"Stupid btch." He yelled. Harmony moved behind him and put her hands around his neck and twisted his head in a fast movement. I heard a sickening crack as he fell to the floor motionless.

"You killed him." I muttered breathlessly.

"He hurt you." She said sounding pssed still.

More tears fell from my eyes. "Margie, Amber!" She yelled for them, and they came racing into the room their clothes disheveled. "Get me a tarp and string. Send the other boys home." Harmony ordered.

They did as they where told. Soon they where back. I couldn't believe what they where doing. They put Cazz in the tarp and tied him up. "Help us Bella, please?" Amber asked. I did without thinking. I helped them carry him out the back door and into the woods, deep into the woods. We dug a whole 6 feet deep and threw him in then piled the dirt back in its place. Then we went back to Harmony's house. I grabbed my stuff and she took me home. No words where said. I got out of the car and went inside the house, up to my room, and I cried, _again_, for the third time this week.

* * *

**So? Review and I may update tonight!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Some more Sexual content. What can I say….well actually nothing I have nothing _to_ say. So read!!! Make sure you don't jump to too many conclusions before you read the whole thing.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, blah, blah, blah!

* * *

**

**Ch.6: Choose

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

I was speeding through the woods to Bella's house as fast as my short legs would carry me. I had a vision of her being hurt by some guy, but I didn't know where she was so I was praying she'd be at home and not someplace I wouldn't get to in time. I know I should have told Edward but I couldn't, not if my vision was wrong, I couldn't do that to him.

Finally her house came in view. I jumped up the side of the house and into her window. I saw her sound asleep in her bed. She looked unharmed. I needed to know for sure. "Bella?" I shook her shoulder and she finally came to.

"Alice? Why are you here?" He snapped.

"I had a vision some guy was going to-"

"Rape me?" She guessed, I nodded.

"You're late he already tried but Harmony ki-, stopped him." I realized was she was going to say.

"She killed him?" Bella sighed and nodded.

"I don't know how she just had this burst of energy and snapped his neck like it was a twig." She admitted.

"Bella, there's something you should know." She looked at me as in telling me to go on.

"Harmony and her fri-" I stopped as I heard a growl erupt from the window.

It was Harmony. "Get out." I stood prepared to fight.

"'Make me." I shot back. She took a step towards me and prepared to attack when Bella stepped in between us.

"Guys please don't. Not today at least. Alice's maybe you should leave." I was shocked she picked Harmony over me. If I could cry I would have. Harmony smirked at me.

"What?" I croaked.

"Just leave." She said quietly but I still heard her. I slowly made my way to the window; I looked over my shoulder to see Harmony glaring at me and Bella looking at the floor. I turned and proceeded to leave.

Once I made contact with the ground I ran and ran and ran. Dry sobbing.

**Bella's POV**

It hurt to see Alice hurt but for some reason I had a hatred for the Cullens now. It just sat there in my heart, No matter what I did or said it stayed there.

"What was Alice going to tell me?" Harmony glanced at me then looked away.

"Please if we're going to be friend then I need to know more about you." She nodded and sat on the bed. I sat next to her; she took my hand in hers.

"Bella," She started staring me dead in the eyes, "Me and my friends are not human. We're Moyers. We're nothing special, we just have strength speed and we're none to be the examples of the seven deadly sins." She giggled a little. "And short tempers. Some female humans loathe us and males desire us."

"What's happening to me? Why do I feel like I hate the Cullens?" She smiled then it faded into a frown.

"Moyers dislike leeches. We also dislike flea hotels." I gave her a confused look. "Wolf." She snorted.

"You're sister, she is not like you." It wasn't a question but a statement. She nodded.

"She's half and half. She doesn't like how we act. The way our kind is supposed to. So she went to the first people who looked like they wouldn't get sucked in by our looks. Your precious vampires." I nodded. "Since she's half she also has a lust desire to, that's probably why she kissed your boyfriend." I felt guilty all of the sudden. "But still… she kissed him and he kissed back." She added seeing I felt bad about dumping him.

"I can still see you have feelings for him so here's the deal, them or me." She said quickly.

"What?" I asked almost loud enough to wake Charlie.

"You can either leave me and this 'change' will wear off you and you can go be with your Cullens or you can stay with me and be my friend and someday I can change you into a full Moyer."

"I-I….I can't answer that. I can't choose between two things I love." I said seeing my vision becoming blurry from tears.

"Bella, don't cry. I don't like seeing you upset." She admitted wiping away my tears.

"Choose." She said again. I shook my head. I hate choosing.

A smirk came across her face. "Let me help you." She leaned in and kissed me tenderly and pulled back. I don't know what I was thinking but I leaned in and kissed her. Pretty soon we where going at it. We where laid back on the bed making out. I was making out. Making out with a girl. I really was different.

We both where breathing hard but didn't take breaks.

Hands roamed.

Lips roamed.

Finally she pulled away gasping for breath.

She looked me in the eyes asking what I chose.

"You." I whispered. She smiled and we went back to kissing passionately.

The next morning I woke up with Harmony's arms around me. My shirt was gone but my underwear was still on. I was happy. I felt like I could live like this.

"I'll see you at school." She whispered in my ear kissing my on the cheek and fleeting out my window. I smiled and got up to start my day.

* * *

**Ok, ok, ok, I said not a same gender love story, what do you guys call it, slash or something anyway, I had to put this part in. Harmony's in love with Bella, yes. But Bella's still confused. So she's Bi curious, not a lesbian, so do not get angry at me.**

**Review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You know what's mine!!!

* * *

**

Ch. 7: Finishing

* * *

As I stepped out of my truck and made my way over to the girls I had to take another look in the door mirror. I had to adjust my mini skirt and my revealing V-neck. I love feeling free. Feeling…hot. I checked my makeup and then made my way to them.

As I walked over I heard whistles and _'hey baby_'s and _'let me tap that'_s, now I know why girls dress like this.

"Hey Bella." Lindie said. The other girls looked over and acknowledged me. Harmony walked over and put her arm around my waist. I didn't pay much attention to it not wanting to lead her on. We started talking about regular girl stuff when Amber's eyes looked past me and Harmony, we turned to see she was staring at the Cullens who where staring at us. I tried to avoid eye contact but I couldn't I could see that Alice was still hurt and Edward was still broken. But then I saw Leslie and that girl….Elsie, walk over to them and start talking. Alice smiled at them and talked back. Edward started talking to Leslie, the other girls went back to their conversation but I still couldn't take my eyes off of Leslie and Edward. Was I jealous, I dumped him, why would I be jealous I don't even like him anymore?

Soon the bell rang and we went off to our classes. I ignored Edward, but I didn't enjoy it as much this time because he was ignoring me, too. That pssed me off.

In classes where I had Edward and Leslie, I would get so close to tears but never let anyone see me. They just talked and laughed. I hated it.

Soon lunch came around and I stormed to our table. Harmony was the only one there the other girls where getting something to eat. I sat across from her and put my head in my hands.

"Bella, what happened?" Harmony pulled my hands away from my face.

"Why do I feel like this towards them?"

"What do you mean?" I sighed.

"I mean that I hate them more and more each day, then I still have a feeling deep inside that ells me I still love them. What did you do to me?" I asked.

"Baby," She moved to the side I was on and sat next to me, "I didn't do anything. Don't worry these feelings will go away, then it will be just you and me." She said seductively, she put her hand on my leg and started moving it up farther and farther…..

I looked at her like she was crazy, "It's ok Bella, no one will see." She moved her hand further up till it was right there.

I grabbed her hand and placed it on the table, "Listen Harmony, I admit there are feelings there between us, I guess, and I know we kind of…….fooled around last night," She smiled remembering that, "But we didn't make love and we are not in love. I want to be your friend." She looked angry when I said that.

"What happened last night was me willing to give you all, but I didn't because you weren't ready. You're a tease you know that." I was afraid to say anything else, she looked so fierce. Soon her frown turned into a smirk than a smile.

"What?" I asked.

She laughed, "That's why I love you Bella, and you amaze me."

Soon the rest of the girls came back with trays full of food. They ate; I didn't because I was feeling nauseous. I put my head on the table. But it didn't work. The girls where asking if I was ok. I lied and said yes.

I tried to think of other things beside my sickness, I looked around and my eyes landed on Edward and Leslie laughing at some joke she must have told. They all looked happy without me. Edward had his arm resting in the back of Leslie's chair and she was leaning into it. I felt like I could just, just, just………………………..barf. I stood and ran to the bathroom. I ran into the bathroom and puked my gut out.

Harmony came in after, "It's ok Bella." She grabbed the back of my hair. "You're completing your transformation."

"What?" I choked out.

"Last night I gave you the venom to change you and now you are done. You are full Mero now." I felt sad, happy, confused, angry, betrayed, everything.

"Alert, skank alert," Amber said outside of the stall.

"Great." Harmony moaned.

When I was sure I was done puking I stood and flushed the toilet. "Who?"

"Elsie." I nodded. We walked out of the stall to see Elsie standing there looking very pssed.

"You weren't suppose to change anymore people."

"Bite me heifer." Harmony said taking a step toward her.

"I'll do you one better." Elsie pulled out a knife with some kind of goo on it.

Harmony let out a fierce growl. "You'd kill us here, now? You know the vampires would kill you if you harmed Bella."

"I doubt that." My eyes snapped up to hers.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"Edward's with Leslie, or will be. He's over you." I don't know what happened I just walked up to her and kicked her in the stomach and she went flying to the wall, coming down with a crash. She stood her knife in her hand ready to plunge it in my flesh. Then she stopped and dropped it to her side and smiled. "We'll finish this another time." Then she turned and walked away.

"Weirdo heifer if you ask me." Everyone giggled except for Harmony and me.

We went to our classes and finished our day. Harmony said later tonight I was to meet her in the woods and she would teach me how to control my new………self.

* * *

**Short I know. I was going to add more but my mom came in and got on the computer for awhile so now I have writers block. Sorry. I'll try to update tomorra if ya'll review!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next Chap. like I promised. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of these things, nothing mine, blah ,blah, blah, you know what is.

* * *

**

**Ch.8: Fight

* * *

Bella's POV**

"Bella, come on, you won't fall, just keep up, you're faster now. Use it." Amber whined.

"Sorry." I snapped starting to run next to her.

After 10 minutes of running really fast and not falling, we made it to a clearing. It was probably half the size of HIS meadow. I try not to think of HIM now, for if he is over me than I want to be over HIM completely.

Harmony was standing in the middle of it with her eyes closed, she looked peaceful like she was asleep but she was standing. "Bella." Her eyes popped open. We jumped, they where pitch black. "It's ok, I'm fine." She closed her eyes again and opened them and they where back their original color.

"How am I suppose to control myself? What'll I do if I lose control?" I don't want to be dangerous. I don't want to be the cause of some ones death.

"If you lose control, like you did earlier in the bathroom, you could easily kill someone." Amber said.

"Wish you would have killed that heifer." Lindie groaned.

"Guys, shut up. Bella, come here, ok we're going to start with control." Harmony placed her hands on each side of my face, and I felt electricity, it didn't hurt it felt like……………..

"Elsie and Leslie are here." Margie yelled from across the meadow.

Harmony dropped her hands and growled. "Dmn it!"

I turned to look at the spot everyone was staring at and out came Elsie followed by Leslie. Elsie had the knife by her side and a smile on her face. "I should have known you'd come to night." Harmony said.

I guess when you're a Mero you have heightened sense, cause I can smell Leslie and Elsie's blood, they aren't all human either, but they aren't full Mero. Harmony stepped in front of me protectively.

"Hurt her and you die."

"I'm so scared." Leslie said sarcastically.

"Lets go cnts." Elsie said. Lindie was the first to attack she rammed herself into Elsie and they went down. The knife went flying then Amber attacked Leslie. Harmony didn't move she just watched, so did Margie. Soon Amber went flying into a tree. Leslie stood and walked towards her sister.

"You may be half Leslie but I can still easily kill you." Harmony threatened.

"You had many chances to kill me but you never did because you didn't have it in you, you weak…….." Leslie never got to finish her sentence because I attacked her without thinking. We collapsed to the ground and started throwing punches. She was pretty strong and had a mean punch but could take her.

She flipped us so she was on top. I kicked her off and she went flying. I looked around real quick and saw that Amber still wasn't moving and that Margie and Lindie where ganging up on Elsie. Harmony was debating on fighting her sister I could see it on her face. Soon Leslie came and knocked me back on the ground. I flipped us again so I was on top and we went at it. I could soon smell blood, I don't know who it was from I didn't care. Soon Harmony was trying to pull me off her sister. "Bella, stop we need to go."

"Why?" I grunted between getting punches and getting them.

"Vampires." Harmony said quickly.

"Bella?" I heard Alice ask. Harmony back away from and growled. I looked up to see the Cullens standing a few feet away from us. I wasn't paying attention and Leslie took advantage of that and threw me off her. I landed a few feet away, on my back. I stood quickly and walked over to Harmony's side. Leslie and Elsie walked over to Edward's side. I had to hold myself back from attacking her again. It was much easier this time, because I was sure now that I was over them.

"Cullens, what brings you all out here?" Margie asked conversationally. Lindie walked over to Amber to check on her.

"I had a vision." Alice said ignoring Margie and looking me straight in the eyes. I stared at her straight back. "What did they do to you Bella?" It wasn't really a question she was just thinking out loud.

"We made her better," Harmony said taking a step towards them. So much for keeping control, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me. "We need to go she said barely in a whisper.

"Why so soon, cause you're outnumbered?" Elsie asked with a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry. We'll meet again when the leeches are far away and I'll tear you and lil sis apart." With that she turned pulling me with her.

"Bella, please." Alice said, I stopped and looked back.

"How many times do I have to say it, I'm done with you all. I have a new life, I like it much better. You have new people," I looked Edward straight in the eyes, "but they may not be around very much longer, so enjoy your time." I warned. Leslie grabbed Edward's hand and he seemed to tighten his grip around hers, she started pulling him the opposite direction we where heading.

"Later btches." I said flicking them off. Margie laughed and we turned and started walking away. Lindie was letting Amber limp on her, her leg was probably broken.

**Alice's POV**

"What the hell where you guys thinking?" I yelled at them as we entered the house.

"Hey, I didn't know we would run into them. She said she needed to show me something." Leslie defended herself.

Elsie shrugged. "I couldn't really tell you we where going to go kill your sister and her friends now could I" Elsie said.

"You shouldn't have gone at all." Edward growled. I could tell he wasn't happy that the love of his life was off with some other girl and that she hated us all now. Also he wasn't happy that he was pretending to like someone to keep them happy. I think he's about to snap.

"Listen, these girls are going to ruin the world. They seduce people and kill them sometimes. That's how they survive, sex. Soon Bella will need to feed that way. You can get her back if you kill-"

"No, we aren't going to kill my sister. We can't." Leslie said angrily.

"We've been over this, we'll have to." Elsie yelled back.

"Wait what where you saying before?" Emmett asked.

"If you kill the leader before the venom takes over Bella completely it will dissolve and she'll be her normal self. Unless she sleeps with one of the males, but that's another story." Elsie said quickly because Edward's eyes where turning black.

"We shouldn't talk about this right now," Esme said in her calm mother voice, she walked over and put her hand on Edward's shoulder, it seemed to calm him down, "We all just need to calm down." We nodded and went our separate ways. Elsie and Leslie where staying here because we didn't want them going back to their house and trying to kill Harmony and her friends again.

**Edward's POV**

I walked in my room slamming the door as easy as possible. I collapsed on my couch and closed my eyes. I heard a knock. "Come in." I knew it was Leslie. I wouldn't say we where together, we where pretty much friends with benefits. I can kiss her without losing control because her blood doesn't sing to me. Only because she isn't full human.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked sitting on the floor next the couch.

"I'll live or whatever I'm doing."

"You still love her?" I didn't need to read her mind to know that she had feelings for me. She isn't like most girls. She likes me for me not because I have a lot of money or because I'm "gorgeous". She's fun to be around, she's nothing compared to Bella, but she's different. She reminds me of Bella. That's why I won't get any closer to her. I don't want to use her. "Edward?"

"Yes, I still love her, I always will." She looked saddened when I said that.

"Ok," She stood and headed towards the door, "I'm sorry we attacked them. I really didn't know that would happen. I'm glad you guys got there in time." I stepped in front of the door so she couldn't leave.

"I…you…" I sighed; she's also the only girl besides Bella that can make me get tongue tied. Bella's having fun why can't I? I grabbed Leslie and kissed her. We wouldn't go the whole way but we would forget our problems, at least for tonight.

* * *

**So Edward and Bella are going a little crazy. Review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So it's been like…..a month? I am so sorry. I had bad writers block and I was being lazy. This chapter is a few weeks after the last one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 9?

* * *

Maybe kissing Leslie wasn't such a good idea. For the past few weeks she's been all over me, I'm not complaining, much, but I still am waiting for Bella, if she ever returns to her self. Damn, I miss her.

"I swear she even looks at me the wrong way I'll kill her!" I heard someone yell, I believe Elsie.

With nothing better to do I went downstairs to see what was wrong.

I saw Leslie with her hands on either side of Elsie's shoulders. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Those girls, especially Harmony. I swear if I'm ever alone with her I'll cut her up into little pieces." She spat Harmony's name. I didn't want to get involved in this so I shrugged it off and walked past them to the front door.

Everyone else was off doing other stuff, Carlisle at work, Esme in the garden, Alice at the mall with Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper in the library reading. Bella doing God knows what.

"Edward, hey, you wanna do something tonight?" Leslie asked running up next to me. I kept walking trying to lose her, but she kept up well.

I actually didn't want to be anywhere near her, it's not that I don't like her, cause I do, but as a friend. I just don't want her to get any closer.

"Actually I'm going out for a run. I'll be back later tonight or tomorrow morning." She frowned but then smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Have fun." She turned on her heels and went back into the house.

I sighed and took off towards Bella's house.

**Bella's POV**

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Harmony asked while sitting practically on top of me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I really just want to stay home tonight." I really missed Edward, I don't know why, I hate him, and my feelings have been betraying me lately.

"Good idea." She leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled back.

"Harmony I mean by myself, I just want to be alone." She nodded and stood.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded, she walked off and got in her car and drove off.

I got up and walked inside the house to start dinner for Charlie would be home soon.

**Edward's POV**

I was almost there when I stopped dead in my tracks.

_What am I doing? She doesn't want me. This is what I wanted for her to realize……wait no, she's not herself; she didn't make this choice that thing that's possessing her made the choice. I need to help her; it's not fair to leave her like this._

I sighed.

_Ok, I'll go just talk to her. What if it backfires?_

_Just go. I'll go._

_Ok._

**Bella's POV**

After dinner I went straight to bed. I didn't feel like talking or staying awake to feel guilty about leaving Edward.

"Why do I care?" I yelled out loud by accident.

I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to think about Edward anymore so I turned on the radio.

As soon as the lyrics started I knew this was a bad idea.

oh no  
don't go changin'  
that's what you told me from the start  
thought you were somethin' different  
that's when it all just fell apart  
like your so perfect  
and i can't measure up  
well i'm not perfect  
just all messed up

i was losing myself to somebody else  
but now i see  
and i don't wanna pretend  
so this is the end of you and me  
'cause the girl that you want  
she was tearin' us apart  
'cause she's everything  
everything i'm not

it's not like i need somebody  
telling me where i should go at night  
don't worry you'll find somebody  
someone to tell how to live their life  
'cause your so perfect  
and no one measures up  
yeah all by yourself  
and all messed up

i was losing myself to somebody else  
but now i see  
i don't wanna pretend  
so this is the end of you and me  
'cause the girl that u want  
she was tearin' us apart  
'cause she's everything  
everything i'm not

now wait a minute  
because of you  
i never knew all of the things that i had  
hey don't you get it  
i'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
'cause this is my life

i was losing myself to somebody else  
but now i see  
(now i see yeah)  
i don't wanna pretend  
so this is the end of you and me  
(end of you and me)  
cause the girl that you want  
(that you want)  
she was tearing us apart  
cause she's everything  
everything i'm not

but now i see  
(i don't wanna)  
i don't wanna pretend  
so this is the end of you and me  
cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
cause she's everything  
everything i'm not

It wasn't exactly like my life but some parts hit home. I was pissed; I grabbed the clock and threw it against the wall causing it to break from the impact.

I realized that my eyes where burning cause I was crying.

_Why do I care? What's going on with me?_

I really wanted Edward; I give anything to hold him. _Why?_

**Edward's POV**

I finally came to her house I jumped up to her window, luckily it was unlocked. I slid in quietly. I could see her form in the bed, and hear………crying?

"Bella?" I whispered. She sat up quickly and stared at me.

I couldn't tell if she was upset I was there, she looked upset.

"Edward." She breathed, I walked to her slowly, she got out of the bed gracefully and met me halfway, and she put her hands on either side of my face and kissed me. It was hard and passionate.

I wrapped my arms around her. She pulled back. "What are you doing to me? I hate you, and then I need you. Why are you doing this?"

"It's not me it's Harmony." I growled her name.

"Harmony." She whispered.

She moved back from me, my arms falling away from her.

"I'm sor-" She started then collapsed to her knees with her head in her hands.

"Bella?"

**Bella's POV**

_Harmony and Elsie where fighting, Leslie was standing there yelling at for them to stop. Elsie pulls out the knife; her eyes are practically glowing green. She lunges it in harmony's shoulder and yanks it out and goes for another one. Leslie runs up behind her. It goes black, then screaming._

"Bella?" Edward was holding me when I came out of my vision.

"What happen?" He asked concern full in his voice.

"I have to find Harmony."

* * *

**So, Review and I promise a much, much, much, much sooner update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry. But guess what I' over my writers block, yay! OK this Chap is a bit sad, well to me anyway. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I wasn't sure where I was going; my feet just carried me off to the woods. Edward was right beside me.

"Do you know where you're going?" Edward asked.

I took a deep breath and shrugged. We ran for about three minutes when I heard a scream, like the one in my vision. Edward and I turned and ran towards the sound.

"Harmony!" I yelled as we busted out of the forest and into an opening. I sighed and saw Harmony on the ground on her knees holding her stomach. Her shoulder was bleeding. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

I looked around and saw Leslie had her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Elsie had a pleased smile on her face. I looked at the other girls they where wounded, but silent. How could they be hurt when Elsie and Leslie where outnumbered.

I finally turned to Harmony, she was drifting. "Harmony" I whispered.

"Bella…." She took a deep breath, struggling to talk, "I'm sorry. For all I caused."

Then her eyes fluttered a bit, she was leaving me. "Harmony what are you talking about, listen we have to get you to a hospi-"

"No." She interrupted. "It's time; nothing any hospital will have can keep the poison from doing its job." She led in to me more, her breathing slowing. I could feel the tears come down my cheeks. They where so cold.

"Harmony?"

Silence.

She was gone.

I was overflowing with rage.I looked at Elsie as she looked back at me straight in the eyes.

I gently laid Harmony on the ground and stood. "How could you?" I growled at Elsie.

She shrugged "Survival of the fittest Hun."

I walked towards her ready to strangle her, when she pulled the knife out giving me a look that said "I dare you to touch me."

I walked over to her faster, but Edward grabbed me before I could get 3 feet.

"Bella don't." He commanded.

I was flaming, "What? She killed Harmony!" I yelled looking past him and at Elsie.

"Bella…"

"Forget it." I stepped back from him and walked towards Harmony's body, which Lindie, Margie and Amber leaned over now. I felt the tiniest coldest sprinkle land on my nose.

"We need to move her, before it starts pouring." Lindie said. I wanted to turn and see if Edward and Leslie and the murderer where still there, but I choose not to.

"Let me help." I heard from behind me as I was going to help carry Harmony's body. I slowly turned and looked Edward in he eyes. I nodded.

He walked past me and picked her up effortlessly. "Follow me." Amber said and she headed off the opposite direction of where Harmony's house is.

I knew where she was taking the body.

I began to follow them then stopped.

I turned and looked at Elsie, Leslie was gone. "Elsie…just know…I'm not through with you. You took something so important from me."

"Aww, poor thing." She snided.

"Sleep well Elsie." And with that I turned and followed.

* * *

**Last time I lied and said a sooner update, lmao. I'm sorry. But I hope you liked this chap. If I get enough reviews to inspire me to update much sooner, like tomorra I might just do that.**

**Review!!! I want atleast five.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here a chapter, gosh it feels nice writing again. This is just Bella thinking about everything that's happened. The song is by A Fine Frenzy it's called Almost lover. I suggest listening to the song while reading this it will get you more in the feeling of the chapter, it's meant to be about Edward and Harmony. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Lindie, Amber, and Harmony. **

* * *

**Ch.11: Goodbye My Almost Lover **

* * *

She's flying now, alone? She must be scared. Is she listening to our sorrows wailing in our chests? Death. Is it painful? Where will she go?

_You fingertips across my skin  
the palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
the sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

Is this my fault? Things have been so…blurry. Maybe I shouldn't have let her get so far with me. Se's gone, I should have stayed away. It felt wrong, but I ignored it.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

Edward. He's here. I want him to hold me. But he's the enemy. What?! No. He's not; he's my love, my Edward, the one I'd die without. Then why is all this happening. This is crazy, too crazy to be real. Right?

_We walked along a crowded street  
you took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
you told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

Why did I do this?

He kissed her. Yes that's it.

Wait it wasn't his fault possibly. I over reacted? What's going on with me?!

He won't look me in the eyes. I don't deserve him. I've made this…mess.

Leave?

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

No, I can't just leave Lindie and Amber behind. Will they be ok?

Maybe they'll be better off without me. I didn't know them that long. Only a few months.

No can't just turn my back on them. Get their best friend killed then leave? No I can't, I won't.

I will get my revenge. Elsie… she didn't have to take Harmony away from us.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

I should have protected her. I should have died. I should be dead. Why am I always left alive?

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

Is this a mess I can clean? Can I get my family back? I don't deserve their forgiveness, after everything that's happened. Especially

Edwards.

Before I do anything, must put Harmony's body to rest.

* * *

**So, for my first time in a long time, was it...ok? Let me know!!!!! **

**Review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Read and Enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: You know what's mine!!!**

**

* * *

****Ch.12:Aaron**

* * *

We came to a place that looked like an abandoned cemetery. It had huge trees everywhere that had vines hanging off almost every branch. The weeds almost came up to my hip. Most of the coffins where put above grounds, in crypts. There was a bench next to a weeping willow tree. Lindie told Edward to put Harmony's body on it. He did what he was told. 

"You can leave." She said never taking her eyes off the weeping willow tree.

"I'd rather stay." He protested.

"You're not one of us, and this is a private thing." She snapped. I could tell she was close to tears. I placed my hand on his arm and nodded letting him know it's ok. He looked at me then at Lindie and left. I knew he wouldn't go far.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. Burying her here didn't seem right.

"This is where he comes when on passes.

"Who?"

"Hush, Bella." Amber shouted.

"Where's Margie?" I asked ignoring Amber's command.

"Shut up!" Amber hissed.

I was about to yell back, but I was cut off before I said anything. "Now, now, don't be so harsh Amber." I jumped and turned to see a blond headed guy almost as gorgeous as Edward. He had a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Aaron…I-we are so sorry. We-" Aaron placed his finger on Lindie's lips to quiet her.

"It is ok." He said in a Swedish accent.

He went over to Harmony's body; he waved his head over her chest then caressed her face. In that second her body started to decompose. Her beautiful skin changed to a darker color each second, it turned wrinkly and saggy. Then in less than a minute it was dust and blew away with the wind.

Aaron heaved a sigh and slowly turned and looked at me. "You must be the one she was so interested in. Bella, yes?" I nodded stunned by what he just did to her body.

"Well, our top female is gone. We are one less now."

"She is willing." Amber said quickly. I think she meant me.

Aaron growled, "You do not know that!" He shouted. It made me jump, again.

He turned his eyes on me not moving an inch away from Amber. "Are you willing my dear?" Something in me wanted to automatically say yes, but to what?

"For what?" I asked quietly.

He grinned at me, it scared me, "You're scared."

"No."

"I think so. And to be one of us."

"Wha- one of you? For good? How would you do that? No…I mean no, I can't." I stuttered.

He laughed. I looked at Lindie, she looked away.

"My dear it is your fault Harmony is dead." He said slowly walking towards me.

I was about to protest when he grabbed my wrist and started turning it in his hands examining it.

"It is. You owe us." He growled. I tried to yank my wrist back but he was strong.

"Don't A-"Lindie was cut off by a strong glare from Aaron.

"Let go of me please." I trembled the words out. I felt a familiar presence getting closer. Oh please let it be Edward.

He laughed again and without warning he bit into my wrist, I screamed out as loud as I could. The pain brought me to my knees. He went to his too, he dug his teeth deeper.

Soon everything got fuzzy, voices mumbled.

His teeth where suddenly ripped out of my arm, I pulled my wrist to my chest and fell over. I couldn't tell what was going on, I felt so alone. All I could see was figures moving quickly. Fighting? I couldn't care less.

_**

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Internet went out for a week or so.**_

_**So… you like? Cliffy, yes?**_

_**Review!!!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Personally I'm not too crazy about this Chap, but it had to be written to get to the most , probably craziest part. So read and enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: You know what's mine!**

**

* * *

Ch: 13**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the stars so bright. I could smell blood, and oh did it smell good. I stood slowly and shaky. I was alone and I wasn't in the same place that I fell into the darkness at. I had so many feeling going through me, anger, happiness, sadness. It made me feel….

Feel….

"Alive!" I yelled.

Time to feed.

I took off running throw the woods towards the smell of blood. Something was different about me indeed, and I loved it!

After a few minutes I came to the source, a huge wolf just lying there alone and all for me. I wondered what his name was. He smells like a younger form, so the name does not matter to me anymore.

All the sudden a sharp pain hit me inside my head.

"_Get away from her!" Growls erupt from what sounds like an animal throat, I hear yelping._

"Sht" I yelled as the vision ended giving me anther sharp pain.

That pissed me off.

"Whatever." I walked up to the wolf form it was still breathing. "I love a fresh kill." I growled. Ok, so no I haven't had any kills before, but I knew I liked them fresh. I went to my knees and sunk my teeth into the wolf's open wound. I could hear it yelp quietly. The blood was so warm, and it made me feel so… there's no word for it, but it had to better than sex, not that I would know yet.

When I was done I sank down on my back next to the no longer breathing form. Drinking from the wolf put me in a state that I bet was like ecstasy. But my lower regions refused to rest, I needed something, but I'd need someone else to help me fix my problem.

"But who?" I thought out loud.

I could smell a few hours out another wolf, it smelled familiar, I've never smelled it before but I knew it was familiar.

"Nice….Jacob." I laughed and got up and ran toward his smell.

* * *

**So next Chap will be a little inappropriate, but hey, it's gotta happen.**

**If you have any ideas let me know. This story is almost over, but don't worry there may be a sequel, but you have gotta review and let me know if you want one.**

**Review!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the end. Sorries.**

**Disclaimer: You know what's mine!!!

* * *

**

Chap.13: The End

* * *

"Hi Jacob." I said walking up to him. We where in the middle of a bunch of trees and by the smell of it we where alone.

"Bella?" He asked, looking shocked at how hot I looked. He looked pretty good in my eyes too. I wasn't dressed to nice to be seducing someone but whatever.

"Jacob," I purred, "It's been so long. You look… delicious." He looked confused yet very curious. I walked closer to him grabbed his chin and kissed him deeply. I know it's wrong. I know everything's wrong. But I needed him at that moment. No. Not him. His body. I don't want it. The monster in me does. I know for a fact that I won't give it all away. I'm no whore. Ha. But still. (A/N I was planning on going further in and describing what they did, but I'd rather try to keep it cleaner than that, lol.)

The next day, I woke up in a shtty looking shelter, alone, with no shirt on or pants, and absolutely no idea what I did last night. I couldn't be more pissed right now. I got up and found my clothes and put them back on. I smelled dog. Big dog. Wolf.

I went home ignored Charlie and his worrying climbed into bed and slept, slept like I never slept before. I would wake go eat, go to the bathroom and puke it up. Why was I so sick? Was it cause of Harmonies death? It sucked ass.

I had a dream that I was at a funeral. It was Harmonies. A lot of people I didn't know where there. Aaron stood, looking so sad, across the grave from me. It was hard to look at him without feeling pity. Then it all faded to black and I woke.

I knew she deserved a funeral. I called Lindie and the girls and told them about my dream and what we should do for Harmony. They agreed after awhile.

After about a week, the funeral was on. We went to a Funeral home; it was only me and the girls and Aaron. It wasn't like regular ones, they prayed the whole time, but in a different language.

It went by fast. We where in the cemetery before I realized it. And all the people I didn't know where there again. So quiet, so sad. It's scary. Lindie grabbed my hand and told me to close my eyes. I did as I was told and then a feeling of complete relaxation came over me. It was so nice.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes I in flash to see Edward standing so close that I must be slipping if I didn't hear him.

I looked into his eyes feeling the tears fall from my eyes. I hugged him tightly, he held me back. We stood there for who knows how long. I couldn't care less.

Soon he said "They're leaving. Moving on, all of them." He meant the Meros, they don't stay anywhere long, especially when they lose someone, and I knew that by instinct.

I said nothing I just held in tighter.

"Let us help you. We can find a way to get you back to the way you where." He sounded so sincere.

I nodded. I wanted help and I didn't. But I took it.

Later when we broke apart and left each other's side for hopefully the last time, I went and said my goodbyes to the people who ruined my life. For what reason? I don't think they had one at all. Just passing through and I fell in their path. Lucky me. I need to get better. I need to learn to control myself. I need to talk to Jacob. I just need Edward and time and maybe I can clean up this mess they made.

The brand new me was fun. But she wouldn't have worked in this environment.

**

* * *

**

**Ok, so it's over, lol. Kind of a bad ending. I needed to end this story. I had no idea what I wanted to do with it and I was taking too long. I think I'm going to stick to reading the stories on there and wait till I know I can finish a full story. Sorry if you didn't like it. Thanks so much if you did. Peacers.**

**Please, please review and let me know what you thought of it. Me personally, I know I could have done better. :p**


	15. AN For the Twilight Movie

Hey my fellow Twilighters, if you haven't seen the cast yet for the upcoming Twilight movie then go to my page, I'm putting the links to videos and the pages on there.

And none of the sites belong to me, except for the videos on youtube.


	16. AN For a New Story

I want to write!

But about what? What kind of stories do you want to see? I don't have school to day due to ice storm and probably won't have any tomorra. So writing is something I can do this week. But I'm out of ideas. Kinda.

Request? And if I get enough I'll try to put them together.

I'm still debating over the Sequel to Brand New Girl.


End file.
